We Are One!
by Rokuro Yagami
Summary: my AMV inspired story...Naruto leader of Nexus leads the charge against all those that oppose them.


**this is just a little something that I thought up when I saw and AMV set to 12 Stones- We Are One...this is only a one shot.**

The crowd gathered in the stadium, they where eargerly anticipating the matches to come in the chunin exam finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the finals of this years chunin exams, we have some spectacular matches in store for you today. Starting with our first match Neji Hyuuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki" the Hokage addressed the crowd.

"It seems the crowd has already chosen their side to the match" the "Kazekage" said.

"You'd be surprised at what Naruto knows and how to do it, that is why he his our number 1 unpredictable shinobi" the Hokage replied.

**Over in the seats**

"Hey has anyone seen forehead?" Ino asked, "you mean you haven't seen her" Kakashi asked. "What am I her mother I don't keep tabs on her" Ino replied, "strange, Hinata was missing this morning as well" Kurenai said.

"And our little brother is missing as well" Temari said

"You don't think that they're up to something do you" Shikamaru asked.

"Thats doubtful, I mean Gaara is from a completely different village than Sakura, Hinata and Naruto" Kiba said

**Down on the arena floor**

"Proctor its obvious that he's not going to show...call the match" Neji said

right as the proctor was about to call the match, music erupted from the speakers

**12 Stones- We Are One!(I do not own this song or the idea for the Nexus...the song belongs to Wind-up Records and the idea belongs to the WWE)**

**"We walk alone**

**In the unknown**

**(Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and Hinata walk out as one)**

**We live to win another victory**

**We are young, dying sons **

**We live to change the face of history**

**So be afraid its the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday**

**So hear our voice, we have a choice**

**Its time to face it**

**We are one, we are one, we are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one, Number one**

**The Chosen ones**

**We are one, we are one**

**We will fight forever**

**We are one and we won't die young!**

The music fades out as Naruto grabs a mic, "you maybe wondering just who we are and what we're here to do" Naruto said with a familiar accent. "We are the groups thats going to change your mind whenever you think something bad, we are the group thats going to change the way you run your life" Naruto said again

"Enough, fate has decreed you lose this match" Neji yelled

"In this buisness Hyuuga, there is only two choices you can make. Your either Nexus or your against us!" Naruto said malicously.

The Nexus as they where now known are wearing black shirts with an orange square, inside the orange square was a smaller black square and inside that is an orange "N"**(the nexus shirt)**. They also wear orange pants with black boots underneath, "now lets get on with this match" Naruto said.

Sakura, Hinata and Gaara jumped up to the waiting area, "forehead what the hell happend to you" Ino asked, "yeah and you too Hinata" Kiba also asked.

"It's simple, we were tired of being pushed around and told how to live our lives" Gaara replied for them, "Naruto-kun formed this group to teach those a lesson about throwing their weight around to use against others" Hinata explained. "Ever since we were little, we trained together to get stronger than anyone who dare oppose us" Sakura said.

**Back down on the arena floor**

Naruto had Neji beat on all levels, "how..how is it that your so much better than me" Neji asked.

"well thanks to both my sister Sakura**(not by blood)** and my girlfriend Hinata, I've always been stronger than you" Naruto replied smugly, Neji charged in anger and tried to hit Naruto with juuken strikes.

"your blinded with anger and that will cause you to make mistakes" Naruto stated, he gave Neji a swift kick to the stomach and hoisted him up in a firemans carry. He started to levitate by using his wind chakra.

**Up in the stands**

"How can he use wind chakra so effectively" Asuma stated shocked, "thats what years of training from a wind master in suna will do, I mean its what we do best" Gaara stated with a smirk.

**Arena Floor**

"Now its time to end this" Naruto said, "take this...**Wind Style: Mega WASTELAND SLAM!"** Naruto yelled as he started rotating forward and falling.

As soon as he got close to the ground he released Neji and slammed him back first into the ground.

The proctor checked Neji and said "he's not able to continue" the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

thus began the reign of the Nexus in Konoha...

**A/N: so I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot Idea I had...I will have the video which inspired me to write this on my profile.**


End file.
